Enemy Megalodon
The Enemy Megalodon (Evolution) is a hostile creature that was released in the Hungry Shark Evolution 2013 Christmas Update. It is the non-playable equivalent of the Megalodon, and the fourth most powerful hostile counterpart of the playable sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution, weaker than the Enemy Big Daddy, Mr Snappy and Alan. Only Megalodon, Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Moby Dick, Leo, Nessie, Sharkjira and Robo Shark may defeat this enemy shark under normal circumstances, though all sharks may eat an Enemy Megalodon during a Gold Rush. Usually spawns in deep caves or near shark cages, maybe even near portals too. Danger Rating The Enemy Megalodon has a danger rating of Extreme. The Enemy Megalodon deals the fourth most damage of any living creature in the game (with first being Alan, Destroyer of Worlds), inflicting an unbelievable 150''' damage''' per attack, which is sufficient to instantly kill a fully-grown Hammerhead Shark and lower. However, the Tiger Shark can survive just only one bite but can start starvation. Behavior Like the Evil Great White, the game will zoom out the camera to alert every player of the enemy shark's presence. If approached, the enemy shark will lunge at the player and bite. Location Although the chance to spawn is somewhat random, the Enemy Megalodon has several consistent spawn points. The chance to spawn varies by location but generally they will be empty at low gold levels, then will contain an Evil Great White Shark after obtaining enough gold, then after reaching the next gold criteria will contain an Enemy Megalodon. They can spawn both an Evil Great White Shark and Enemy Megalodon at the same time. Enemy Megalodons are able to respawn after 5 minutes. Known Spawn Points: *Left of the Wakaba (rare). *Left of the Alien Planet Portal (uncommon). *Just above the Arctic Land Portal, usually slightly to the left (common). *In the open area just left of the Bog Brush (common). *In front of the entrance to the Kempy Cave (uncommon). *Right of the Dart Board (common). *Right of the Angler Nest ( Hungry Shark Evolution ) (common). An Enemy Megalodon used to spawn in the "Moon on a Stick" Treasure Area, but it was replaced by the Enemy Big Daddy. It has also been reported to be seen inside of the Kempy Bass's treasure room. Appearance In Hungry Shark World They are found in every map except Pacific Islands. They have the 3rd strongest bite of any creature in the game (behind Enemy Big Momma and saltwater crocodile). They take a single bite instead of savoring their bite through a struggle. They can kill an XL shark in 1.5 bites. Thank goodness they only spawn in groups of 1. Gallery (Evolution) Shark Info - Enemy Megalodon.jpeg|Enemy Megalodon in “Shark Info” button Enemy MEGA.jpg|Enemy megalodon in underwater cave Screenshot_20180624-120013_2.png Enemy Megalodon.png|Enemy megalodon in gameplay Player megalodon devours a Enemy megalodon and obtained a gem .jpg|Player megalodon devours a enemy megalodon and obtained a gem. Tiger shark vs enemy megalodon.png|Tiger shark vs Enemy megalodon 0A85DE71-EFA2-478D-827E-3689A294ED65.png|nolan dead from a enemy megalodon .]] Trivia * It previously guarded the cavern housing the Moon on a Stick ''sunken item, but it was replaced by the Enemy Big Daddy when the new Shark Week update came out. * The area around the 'Kempy Cave' spawns 2 Enemy Megalodons '''on occasion'. This is the only location that does this. *The only way for a shark inferior to the Megalodon to eat the Enemy Megalodon is to undergo a gold rush. * Enemy Megalodons appear rough, dark, and badly injured. If you look closely, you can see their eyes are red and their flesh has been bitten. * Even though the Robo Shark can still eat the Enemy Megalodon without any issues by using its mine cannon, it can still eat the giant menace like a normal Megalodon. * It is the third most massive enemy in the game; the second is the Enemy Big Daddy; the first is the giant crab. * It is sometimes wondered by many why the Enemy Megalodon, along with the Enemy Big Daddy, are called 'Enemy's instead of 'Evil's, but this was probably just a minor change, or it's because they're bigger and rarer than the other evil sharks. * A single bite from this deadly menace will instantly kill a fully-grown Hammerhead, Mako, Reef, Tiger or Electro shark. * The area that one of the Enemy Megalodon guards has received multiple guardians over time. Originally, an Evil Great White Shark guarded this area, but was replaced with an Enemy Megalodon upon its release. The Enemy Megalodon was then replaced by an Enemy Big Daddy upon its release. * The Enemy Megalodon is one of the enemy sharks that uses the slow motion roar when eaten. This may be due to its strength, however an even stronger adversary Enemy Big Daddy does not have this special effect. Enemy Snappies and Enemy Alans also have slow motion roars when eaten. __FORCETOC__ Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Hazards Category:Fish Category:Boss Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Edible Category:Underwater Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Eatable only by Megalodon Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Sharks Category:Evil sharks Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound Category:Strong Sharks Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Arctic Ocean Category:Arabian Sea Category:South China Sea Category:Enemy !! Sharks